13 November 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-11-13 ; Comments *Recording starts with Peel discussing Kenny Dalglish's role in Liverpool's third goal in a televised 3-1 away with at QPR two days earlier. Highlights of the match here. *Peel remembers making Richard & Linda Thompson's 'I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight' his album of the year "four or five years ago" (see 1974 Top Ten Albums). Says that this year the "questionable accolade" goes to the Siouxsie & The Banshees debut LP. *This show marks the beginning of the "four-day-week" (Mon-Fri) period. Among other changes, Andy Peebles had made his Radio 1 debut show at 8.00 pm tonight, preceding this Peel show.https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1978-11-13 Sessions *X-Ray Spex #2, recorded 6th November 1978. *Matumbi #2, recorded 17th October 1978. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File begins at start of show. JP - "Now what I wanna know is this. Did you notice the way Kenny drew Phil Parkes out of position so that Johnson could score Liverpool's third goal. Did you spot that? Miraculous! Anyway, here on the Peel Programme we're down to a four day week..." *Status Quo: Accident Prone (7") Vertigo QUO 2 *Buzzcocks: Promises (7") United Artists UP 36471 *''John has, for the first time, seen the Undertones at the Marquee Club *X Ray Spex: Germ-Free Adolescents (sessions) *''In response to a request John disses the jazz fusion scene but plays what in his opinion an exception....'' *Lenny White: 12 Bars From Mars (album - Streamline) Elektra K 52108 *Mars: Puerto Rican Ghost (v/a album - No New York) Antilles AN-7067 *Matumbi: Empire Road (session) *Clash: Cheapskates (album - Give 'Em Enough Rope) CBS S CBS 82431 *Richard & Linda Thompson: Restless Highway (album - First Light) Chrysalis CHR 1177 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Mirage (album - The Scream) Polydor POLD 5009 *Stadium Dogs: Are You Ready For The 80's (album - What's Next) Magnet MAG 5025 *Stadium Dogs: Valve Head (album - What's Next) Magnet MAG 5025 *Stadium Dogs: Easybeat (album - What's Next) Magnet MAG 5025 *Van Morrison: Santa Fe / Beautiful Obsession (album - Wavelength) Warner Bros. *''tape flip'' *Kleenex: Ain't You (untitled EP) Kleenex 13 *''According to Discogs "The lion's share of this first pressing was brought to (i.e. smuggled in a suitcase by cover designer Peter Fischli) and sold in the U.K. due to the buzz the E.P. had created after having been played by John Peel on his BBC show and being 'single of the week' in e.g. "Sounds" magazine. "'' *Matumbi: Bluebeat And Ska (session) *Big In Japan: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 001 *X Ray Spex: Age (session) *13th Floor Elevators: Roller Coaster (album - The Psychedelic Sounds Of The 13th Floor Elevators) Radar RAD 13 *Little Walter: Roller Coaster (7") Checker 817 *UK Subs: C.I.D. (7") City NIK 5 *Viv Stanshall: 6/8 Hoodoo / Smeeton / Fool & Bladder / Endroar (album - Sir Henry At Rawlinson End) Charisma CAS 1139 *Matumbi: All Over This World (session) *Patrik Fitzgerald: Cruellest Crime (EP - The Paranoid Ward) Small Wonder WEENY ONE *Ted Nugent: Need You Bad (album - Weekend Warriors) Epic EPC 83036 *X Ray Spex: Warrior (session) *Capital Letters: Smoking My Ganja (12") Greensleeves GRED 5 *Capital Letters: Natty Walk (12" - Smoking My Ganja) Greensleeves GRED 5 *Captain Beefheart And Magic Band: Floppy Boot Stomp (album - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Warner Bros. BSK 3256 *Matumbi: Hook Dah (sessoin) *Amos Milburn: Down the Road Apiece (album - Chicken Shack Boogie) United Artists UAS 30203 *''end of show'' File ;Name *1978-11-13 John Peel Radio 1 DB026+DB027.mp3 ;Length *1:59:13 ;Other *File created from DB026 and DB027 of 400 Box. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * * Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box